


Frogs Shouldn't Be Near Sick Alligators

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Frog finds himself on the Sewer King's bad side after one alligator is sick.





	Frogs Shouldn't Be Near Sick Alligators

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King smiled after Frog and the other children returned from the streets. ''You obtained pretties for your king?'' He glanced at the ring he always wore. The Sewer King turned to the children. He frowned after they exchanged glances. He viewed two girls approaching him with coins.

The Sewer King glanced back before a pet alligator rested and trembled. Concern filled his eyes. He turned to the girls and frowned again. ''Coins aren't pretties! You are distressing me with my pet! Perhaps I should feed you to it.''

Tears ran down the wide-eyed girls' faces as they held one another. 

Frog approached the girls and tried to comfort them. He turned to the trembling alligator. He saw the Sewer King's sudden scowl.

''FROG! YOU ARE SCARING MY PET!'' the Sewer King shouted before Frog lowered his hood. 

The alligator tried to stand at a snail's pace. Its legs trembled. It collapsed. 

The Sewer King viewed the alligator before concern filled his eyes again. He ran to it and began to kneel. His frowned returned.  
*Frog is why you're sick. He's always distressing you with the hood he wears. If you perish...* 

The Sewer King gasped after the alligator ceased trembling. Tears appeared in his eyes and ran down his face. He sobbed for a few moments. *I'll continue to suffer without you.* The Sewer King scowled another time. After standing and turning to Frog, he approached him. He saw the latter's wide eyes. 

''You will suffer without your companions for a few hours, Frog!'' 

Additional tears ran down the Sewer King's face before he lifted Frog by the cloak. He took him to a dark chamber and opened the door. The Sewer King placed Frog in the chamber. After closing the door, he turned to the trembling children.

The Sewer King smiled and sobbed at the same time. He avenged his pet.

 

THE END


End file.
